


Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Incest, The sex is not explicit but heavily implied, This wasn't made for people to get their rocks off to it, it's not mentioned but korekiyo is 13 and his sister is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korekiyo's sister decides to show her little brother just how much she loves him, along with how much he needs to love her.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Intimacy

"Korekiyo."

The all too familiar silvery voice called out into the blackness of the younger sibling's room. 

This was all too common for Korekiyo now. Practically a nightly routine, at this point. At least on the nights that his sister was deemed well enough to be at home.

"Are you awake, darling?"

Korekiyo shifted, eyes still adjusting in the dark. But he could recognize the silhouette of his sister anywhere. He rolled over in his bed, pressing his small body against the wall as to allow enough room for his sister to sleep with him. 

Korekiyo, in the past, had suggested buying a body pillow for his sister to cling onto instead as opposed to himself, but she would always protest, claiming that a lack of things to hug onto wasn't the issue. She just loved her sweet, sweet Korekiyo so much that spending a night without him by her side was unbearable. And of course, Korekiyo didn't want his sister to be in more pain then she already was on a daily basis.

"Oh no, Korekiyo. I am quite alright for now. I came here to discuss a very important issue with you." She said, sickeningly sweetly as ever.

Korekiyo sat up, suddenly worried for her.

"Is it something regarding your medication? Because I'm sure if you-"

"No, not that. This is regarding something else."

With that, his sister sat on the bed, patting her lap as to prompt Korekiyo to lay on it. Korekiyo did as he was told without a glimpse of hesitation, as always.

"Now listen, Kiyo darling. You are such a big boy now. I think you are old enough to understand what our relationship really is. And I think you should know why I came in here, and what we intend to do."

The way she said "we" as if Korekiyo was in on some secret. He didn't understand. At least, he hoped he didn't understand correctly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Are you sure you don't just want to sleep? Or perhaps I could get something to soothe your nerves? I don't mind reading you to sleep again."

Korekiyo attempted to change the conversation. Only, his sister saw through that immediately.

"If you don't care about me enough to listen, I'll just go back to my room."

Korekiyo looked up at his sister from her lap, shaking his head in protest.

"No! Please, stay. I'm sorry. Of course I care for you. I'll be good and listen, I promise." Korekiyo pleaded.

"That's a good boy, Korekiyo." His sister cooed, petting his hair as if he was an obedient pet.

"I love you, Korekiyo. And I know you love me too. So I hope you understand that I am only saying this because of how much I love you."

Silence. It made Korekiyo sweat. His sister's hand moved to his thigh, squeezing it ever so softly.

"I need to take your virginity."

Korekiyo tensed up, but made no attempt to escape her grasp.

"That's... Not really something people so closely related such as us are supposed to do, sister." Korekiyo tried to keep his voice from trembling.

"Who says that?" Her grip tightened. Not painfully so, but enough to make Korekiyo sweat.

"Most societies? We're siblings. It's basic teachings that loving a family member so intimately is wrong and can lead to all sorts of issues."

She looked disappointed. She began to tear up, which Korekiyo immediately felt the need to comfort her in response.

"I-I'm sorry, sister, but I do not think of you in that way. I can't think of you that way. I love you, of course, and always will, but-"

"Not that much?" She finished for him.

Korekiyo looked down. He felt ashamed that he could even consider the idea of rejecting his sisters love. He was trying to hard not to cry. How could he be so cruel as to hurt his sister like this.

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, Korekiyo, you are sorry."

Korekiyo was forced into a hug from his sister. What was normally a loving gesture felt more like a deliberate attempt to keep him here, and close.

"You should be sorry that you didn't understand my phrasing. You need me to take your virginity. It isn't for you to decide. This has been our destiny ever since you were brought into this world. Our status as family members does not matter. What matters is our love. Our love that rejects what polite society enforces. Our love that you were born to embrace."

Korekiyo didn't respond. He attempted to pull himself away, only for his sister to grab his head and force it into her chest.

"Can you feel my heart beat, Korekiyo? It's beating like that for you. And I know yours beats like that for me, too."

He felt his face grow hot. Tears were welling up, despite his best attempts to hold them back. 

"And I know you like my breasts. I can feel you down there, you know."

This was when his tears began to run uncontrollably down his face. He managed to squirm out of his sisters grasp, losing control of his emotions.

"What have I told you about crying? You must contain yourself for me and everyone else around you. You know this."

This only made him cry harder. How could he be so immature as to lose composure? And in front of his sister? He didn't deserve to have the capacity to have his own opinion. His sisters word was what was. So why is he crying so hard? Why can't he just shut up and do what he's supposed to be doing?

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, very sorry. I can't do this. I can't let you touch me there. I am going to lose control again if you do." Korekiyo squeaked out in between sobs. He was hysterical. This was unacceptable.

She looked away. Seeming distant. She didn't attempt to comfort her younger brother, instead just letting him get this all out of his system before speaking once more.

"Very well." She didn't make eye contact as she spoke.

"Then, at the very least, can you help me take my medicine before we go to sleep? You know how anxious I get about swallowing those pills. It would really make me happy if you could take one first, just so I know that it's safe."

Korekiyo took heavy breaths, trying to calm down. It didn't really help, but at least he could get a sentence out.

"Of course I will." Korekiyo agreed, no questions asked. It's the least he could do for her after being so cruel.

His sister's smile quickly returned to her face, her cold demeanor quickly warming up to the usual warm and comforting one. She quickly grabbed the water and her pill that she had already laid out on the nightstand.

"I knew I could count on you, Kiyo."

Korekiyo took the pill, quickly putting it in his mouth before swallowing it along with a big gulp of water. His sister leaned in and wiped his tears away, kissing him on the forehead ever so lovingly.

"Such a good boy for your sister."

Korekiyo wanted to reach out and give his sister a hug, only he suddenly felt extremely drowsy, as if he was going to pass out at any moment.

"I think I need to sleep now." Korekiyo slurred out, clinging onto his sister's shirt the best he could.

"I know, dear."

"Why don't you have a nice, deep sleep for me."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It wasn't until what seemed like hours when Korekiyo woke up.

He didn't understand why he passed out so easily their, perhaps the crying did a bigger number on him then he expected.

He went to roll off of his bed, except, he didn't feel the familiar embrace of his sister whenever she fell asleep with him.

It was then he realized that he was tied to the bed stand, along with beautiful red rope around his legs, all to restrict his movement.

He was about to start panicking, when he felt someone sit on his bed, and caress his chest.

"I'm thrilled to see you awaken so soon, brother." That same silky voice purred.

"I'm so sorry to have to tie you up like this, but I hope this is only a temporary thing."

Carefully, the black haired girl lifted up her brothers head, and passionately kissed his unmasked lips. Her red lipstick smeared all over the other's face. The feeling was intoxicating.

"I know that you'll understand how you really feel soon enough."

Korekiyo felt his heart sink.

"I love you more then life itself, dearest brother."

Korekiyo felt his heart sink.

"I love you more then life itself, dearest brother."


End file.
